


Typhoon

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm was supposed to hold off one more day. It certainly wasn't going to keep them from practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typhoon

When the typhoon hits, Aida sighs and tosses a ball across the court, tucking one caramel-colored lock of hair back behind her ear. Kagami catches it with a low crouch and raises one eyebrow at her. He hasn't even noticed the storm. Walking to the door that leads outside, Aida cracks it open and sighs again as the rain pours down. Kuroko's face is suddenly beside her own, his blue eyes wide. "I thought this wasn't supposed to hit until tomorrow."

She shrinks back and frowns with the knowledge that he's the only player she can really meet eyes with. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Her arms cross over her chest and she shrugs. "It's not _so_ bad right now?"

Kuroko steps back and shakes water off of his shoes from where it's begun to pool inside the door. "I can't take Nigou home in this. He'd drown in my bag."

Letting the door close, Aida looks at Kuroko's shoes and the wet floor. "You guys just had to show up for practice today. Now I'm stuck here, too."

Kagami joins them, hand still palming the ball from earlier. "You could always get those two to carry you or something."

Aida looks over toward the end of the court and feels herself blush faintly. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are working on keeping a low center of balance while dribbling. "We can all wait it out here. It won't be too much of a problem for anyone, will it? I'm not sure where we'll sleep, but we should be able to access food. I can make something-"

"Kagami can cook." Kuroko's face is expressionless, but Aida hears the quiet desperation in his words and nods silently.

Scowling, Kagami shrugs one shoulder upward and reaches to muss up his own hair, the deep red almost garish against the relative paleness of his skin. Next to Kuroko, though, he's tan. "Yeah, I guess. Are there enough beds in the nurse's office for us to sleep?"

Remembering a time she sat beside Hyuuga, both of them holding on to Kiyoshi's hand as he worked through the pain in his... She turns her head back to the door. Those were dark times for the team. They don't bear thinking about as much as the weather does. "We'll find something. We're probably the only ones at the school, though, so that gives us more options."

There's a squeak that reverberates in the gym as Kiyoshi and Hyuuga begin to practice screens, everyone turning to look. They take a long moment watching, Aida analyzing their movements and discerning whether they're actually improving in their practice, knowing them by the shape of their hands; Kuroko and Kagami moving slowly toward them, drawn in by their need to play. That's why it's Aida still standing there at the door when it opens and a large wet hand descends to land with a sloshy thwack on her shoulder. She's ready to scream until her mind takes in all of the details of the body suddenly bathed in light in front of her. "Why are you here?"

The drips against the gym floor are quiet compared to the sounds of the ball ricocheting off the backboard and Kagami jumping with a grunt for the rebound. "I was bored and took a walk. I was close by when the storm started and it wouldn't do for a genius to drown in the rain." Aomine is more somber than Aida has ever seen him, but the drowned rat look never helps make people confident. It's at that moment she notices the bag in his hand.

It's not difficult to figure out what's in the bag. Based on the size of Aomine's feet and the type of shoe he tends to use, it can only be another pair. It interests her. Based on the last wear pattern she'd seen on his shoes and the practice schedule she assumed he kept, he shouldn't need another pair for at least a month. Still, she doesn't put it past him to be the type to buy shoes just because he likes to. It's a train of thought she makes a note of in her mental file about him.

Kuroko is the player who notices Aomine and waves, calling out to him that he looks wet. Aomine mutters under his breath that of course he looks wet, but it doesn't stop him from hauling his bag over to the bench and grabbing a towel to dry off the worst of the storm's surge before taking out his new shoes. Aida grins in satisfaction to note that she was correct about the contents of the bag, but she is surprised by the fervor he uses on the laces as he preps the new shoes for play. She smiles, though, at the way the blue sheen of his hair under the gymnasium lights contrasts the red accents on the shoes.

It is only as Kagami comes over that Aomine even looks up. The dark tan of Aomine's skin makes Kagami look pale once more. "I'm going to play," Aomine says with a smirk that edges toward a grimace. "And I'm going to win."

Kiyoshi is the one who comes up and puts a hand on Aomine's shoulder, laughing as he says, "I'd hardly recommend that. New shoes need to be broken in first, right?" He turns to Hyuuga who has wandered over almost as though it's against his will. They look normal compared to the other men surrounding them with Kiyoshi's shaggy brown hair and Hyuuga's short black hair.

It is something Aida has noticed. The members of the Generation of Miracles all seem to draw everyone else near. She's even abandoned her own post near the door and joined them, sitting on the bench near where Hyuuga stands. Aomine is a rival, but they all treat him as though friendship is just the other side of that coin. He's a dark presence, but hardly more than Kagami. Yet, they are the lights that Kuroko has played shadow to while Kuroko is pale all over and stands out like a beacon when Aida looks, wondering how she ever manages to miss him or how nearly everyone does. She tenses when she feels fingers against her collarbone, but at the revelation that they're Hyuuga's, she spares him a smile. "Sorry. Was I supposed to blow the whistle to call a break?" She pulls it up from where it's dangling near her cleavage and gives it a soft blow. "I thought the wind was doing enough for me."

Aomine is in the new shoes now and is leaning against Kuroko as he speaks, drawling out the words. "What are we doing about food? I'm hungry."

With a grunt to rival the one he'd made rebounding, Kagami raises one hand. "I'll make curry. There's got to be the stuff for that." He pulls Kuroko enough away from Aomine that the taller man stumbles. "I need this guy to help me."

Kuroko looks up between them for a moment, then smiles the smile that Aida never likes to see turned toward her. "The two of you should work together. The rest of us will try to figure out sleeping arrangements."

Hyuuga pulls Kiyoshi over toward him and nods. "If nothing else, there should be enough blankets in the nurse's office for us as long as we don't discover that there are other people in the school."

Kagami heads off toward the home ec rooms with his bag and a begrudging Aomine in tow. As they push through the door toward the classrooms, Aida scowls and hands a set of keys to Kuroko. "Take that to them so they can actually get in."

With a laugh, Kuroko jogs off to join the other two men, grabbing his own gym bag as he goes. Aida looks to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi and clears her throat. "Which one of you wants to pick me up to grab the spare keys?"

Kiyoshi's lips form a noise of agreement before Hyuuga can even seem to remember that there's a spare set of keys on a hook on the wall above the women's locker room door. They're high enough that no one can reach them by themselves, but it helps to guarantee that no one grabs them unless they're needed. Still, as a group they walk over and Kiyoshi sinks to one knee to allow Aida to climb onto his shoulders before standing. She climbs up so that her knees are practically strangling him and only just manages to grab the keys. She would normally use a ladder, but they are all outside in the maintenance shed. Since she's not willing to go outside herself, she doesn't even think to send anyone else after one. Aida starts to slide and her eyes press shut as there is suddenly nothing beneath her, a gasp forced from between her lips at he realization, but her fall is interrupted shortly and one eye opens. Hyuuga. Kiyoshi helps him to put her down and she slides the keys from one hand to the other. "Thanks."

Hyuuga takes the keys from her and leads the way to the nurse's office. Aida darts in before Kiyoshi can after Hyuuga gets the door open and turns on the light before looking over the room. "There's three beds in here, but I guess they're not really big enough for everyone to share, are they?"

Her breath catches in her throat as Kiyoshi sits down on one of the beds, the image recalling his injury, but she lets out a soft burst of laughter as Hyuuga sits next to him and Kiyoshi pulls him into an embrace and forces them both back against the pillow. "If we try, we can share," he says even as Hyuuga tries to push his arms away. Aida moves closer and sits on the edge near where Hyuuga's body is curled now, leaving just enough room for her to squeeze on.

"Two is hardly sharing," Hyuuga says and Aida finds herself pressed against his chest with one strong arm looped over her waist. "There's room for two with a bit of overlap. Three share the space."

"I like your semantics," Kiyoshi says and Aida lets out a hum of agreement.

If they can fit three to a bed, then six of them in three beds will be no problem. It's at that moment that Aida takes the thought a bit further. "We can't sleep like this, though. So, who shares?"

It takes a while, longer than Aida wants to think about, for them to consider how it could possibly work. When Kiyoshi mentions pushing the beds together to make one very large one, Hyuuga is up and pushing the first bed into the corner quickly enough to surprise Aida. She gets up and finds the blankets tucked away in one of the cabinets and moves them over to the very large bed that Hyuuga and Kiyoshi have put together now. There's a while yet before the curry will be done and Aida yawns from staying up too late the night before and from the sound of the rain beating against the roof. "Let's lay down for a bit." She says the words almost as a lark, but she knows the answer before any more words are spoken.

"We should make sure it'll be comfortable," Kiyoshi says as he climbs on first. Aida clamors in after him and smiles as Hyuuga's hand brushes her shoulder just as Kiyoshi reaches out to touch her forearm. Before she can even lay down, though, there's a scream from the home ec room and she is up and pushing past Hyuuga to see what's happened.

It isn't far to go down the hallway to get to the home ec room, but Aida is cautious. She's biting her bottom lip as she opens the door, but it slips past her teeth as she grins. Kagami is pressed tightly against Aomine's chest, nearly cowering, and it's obvious that Nigou is the reason as Kuroko holds him up in the air and toward the other man. "Problems?"

Aomine looks down at Kagami, though he doesn't seem to be bothered by the tight clutch the other man has on his shirt, and smirks. "It seems someone was hiding in this guy's bag."

Kuroko held Nigou up even higher. "Kagami-kun yelled at Nigou and frightened him. He should apologize."

"That thing should've been in _your_ bag!" Kagami turns and yells more, but any intimidation factor he may have had is lost as he slowly backs away around Aomine's side.

Someone clears their throat and Aida turns to see Kiyoshi's smiling face. "How's the food coming? We've arranged the beds in the nurse's office, but we should test to see if it'll actually be comfortable for all of us."

Suddenly, Kagami has pride back as he straightens his spine and moves over to the stove, stirring the curry that's bubbling away. "It needs to cook another twenty minutes of so thanks to these guys being slow. I had to chop everything."

Nigou is placed on Kagami's shoulder and he hisses and freezes up as Kuroko smiles. "I was only supposed to bring you the keys."

"And I'm a guest here," Aomine says with a smirk. "You're the one playing housewife."

With Nigou still on his shoulder, Kagami turns to Aomine and lifts one brow in defiance. "Just for that, you're doing dishes."

Kuroko pulls the dog back down and sets him on the ground where he scampers over to Aida. He grabs on to the back of Kagami's shirt and pulls him toward the door. "Let's go test out this bed quickly."

The curry bubbles away, but Aida is sure that Kagami would fight Kuroko's hold more if he really needed to turn down the simmer. She heads out the door to find Kiyoshi and Hyuuga already leading the way and has none of the edge of fear she had while heading down to see what the problem was in the first place. "You know, Kagami-kun kind of screams like a girl."

"Do not," the man mutters as he shoves his hands under the waistband of his shorts. "I was surprised. I can't help that."

Aomine chuckles at the words, but no one else responds. They get to the nurse's office and Kiyoshi shows off the large mass of bed in the corner, then climbs in first. After a brief exchange of glances, Hyuuga is next and then Aida climbs in. The three of them arrange themselves nested against each other before Kuroko looks over Aomine and Kagami and climbs in next so that he's facing Aida. Aomine pushes Kagami toward the bed next and takes the edge for himself, slinging one arm over both Kagami and Kuroko's waists to help stay in place.

"Everyone comfortable?" Kiyoshi asks jovially, but it's not until Nigou hops over the foot of the bed a moment later and nestles down in the middle that everyone makes noises of agreement. Even Kagami seems okay with the dog on the bed as long as he is protected on all sides.

Aomine huffs, but he's not moving from his spot at all. Neither are Kuroko or Kagami. Aida knows the bed itself would be more comfortable if she moved forward toward the middle, but can't bring herself to unseat Nigou or to pull further away from Hyuuga.

Kagami grumbles that he needs to go stir the curry, but he's slow to even try to move. It's only as he does finally move Aomine's arm that Aomine asks placidly, "Are we going to shower in this same formation? I could go for that."

Nigou barks at that and Kuroko pets his head. "Well, not you, Nigou. But a warm shower might feel good after eating and before we sleep. Kagami-kun smells like sweat and curry."

"Eh?!" Kagami pushes backward and scrambles out of the bed over Aomine's side. "No more than anyone else will after they eat. I'm going to go finish cooking. Remember that that guy's doing dishes." He points to Aomine, but quickly scrambles from the room as Nigou starts to sit up.

Aida listens to the rain for a moment. It's letting up a little, maybe even enough for them to try to go home, but she doesn't want to chance it. The trains could close. They could get colds walking in the rain. Curry and cuddling was sounding like a much better evening. It's at that moment that her phone rings. It's her father. She answers quickly, with a rapid-fire explanation. "The typhoon wasn't supposed to hit until tomorrow but it did so we're staying at the school in the nurse's office and I'll keep you updated and I promise someone else is cooking."

He only gives her a, "Good. Stay safe," before hanging up. It reminds her to have everyone else call concerned parents sooner rather than later. There was still time before the food was ready. But there was also time to lay here in relative comfort for a moment longer. As the storm wailed away outside, she smiled. Things couldn't really be much better than they were right now and she was happy to have the time to enjoy it for once.


End file.
